Without you I'm nothing
by Leo James Potter
Summary: Um dia na vida de Harry Potter sem Draco Malfoy


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a tia JK, eu nao ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Sumário:** Um dia na vida de Harry Potter sem Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** M

**Shipper:** Harry e Draco

* * *

**Without you I'm nothing**

_Por Leo James Potter_

* * *

A claridade me incomoda. Mesmo com os olhos fechados posso senti-la penetrando pela janela e aquecendo lentamente o meu rosto. Com certa relutância abro os olhos só para ter de fechá-los novamente; a luz os fere. Aos poucos me acostumo, mas me pergunto pra quê. Minha vontade de ver o dia é inexistente, a manhã londrina não oferece mais nenhum atrativo para mim.

Penso em me levantar, mas meu corpo pesa e a inércia me mantém preso à cama. Não vejo motivos para iniciar um dia que nunca fiz questão que chegasse. Como queria poder dormir o dia todo, ou ainda melhor, o resto de todos os dias. Não ter mais que lidar com esse vazio ou com a dor de lembrar. Eu me esforço para sair da consciência, mas é em vão.

Os minutos se arrastam enquanto mudo de posição na cama. Descubro-me e deito de bruços... Inútil... Enrolo-me nos lençóis, deito de lado e coloco minhas mãos entre as coxas... Desconfortável... O estômago para cima e a coberta jogada de qualquer jeito por cima das pernas... Sem efeito... Não consigo retornar à inconsciência e minhas costas começam a doer. Nenhum motivo além desse, faz com que eu me levante da cama.

Vou caminhando até a porta do banheiro, mas por algum motivo que foge a minha compreensão eu paro. Eu me viro para cama e vejo nitidamente os seus cabelos loiros esparramados por cima do travesseiro; o olhar cinza fixo em mim e a mão pálida que bate no espaço vazio da cama pedindo para que eu o ocupe novamente.

Meus olhos ardem e a imagem se embaça em razão das lágrimas que se formam. Sou forçado a piscar, sem o menor desejo de fazê-lo, pois já sei no que isso implica. Como previsto eu abro os olhos e a imagem se desfez. Lembrar... Cada memória me faz perdê-lo novamente... Dor...

Recolho minhas lágrimas e dou as costas para a cama vazia e sem graça. Entro no banheiro e encaro o rosto refletido no espelho. Vejo o cansaço e a tristeza nos olhos verdes e sem brilho que me encaram. A pele pálida e de aparência doentia. Nem os cabelos brigam mais entre si. A força e o desejo de lutar há muito se esvaíram desse rosto, de mim. Foram me abandonando aos poucos assim como a esperança de tê-lo ao meu lado novamente.

"Draco...", assim que menciono seu nome meu coração aperta o peito e o ar me falta. Não consigo controlar os tremores que acabam por me fazer cair; e deitado na cerâmica fria eu choro compulsivamente a sua falta mais uma vez.

Meu pranto se finda logo, já não tenho mais lágrimas nem vigor para expressar minha dor por muito tempo. Mas cada vez demoro mais para recompor-me. Cada vez tenho menos vontade de me levantar. Menos desejo em continuar... Não há motivo ou razão, eles se foram contigo.

Caminho até a banheira e abro as torneiras. Testo a temperatura da água conforme esta escorre. A umidade e o calor leve da água me fazem lembrar nosso primeiro beijo que possuía essas mesmas qualidades... Aquela noite...

_Seus olhos fixos nos meus quando pela primeira vez conversamos. O segundo de tensão exasperadora quando deixei que minha impulsividade Gryffindor, como você sempre fez questão de ressaltar,fizesse com que eu aproximasse, perigosamente, o meu rosto do seu. Então veio o alívio e o prazer quando os seus lábios encontraram os meus. Minhas mãos tomaram o seu rosto e eu pude sentir o toque quente das suas mãos na minha nuca. Nossas línguas se encontraram e nada mais existia. Nem sei quanto tempo se passou, mas nada conseguia desmanchar o meu sorriso, a minha felicidade naquele momento; nem mesmo os olhares de pânico e de incredulidade plena que foram lançados sobre nós. Como disse: nada mais existia. _

Sacudo a cabeça na vã esperança de que a imagem se desmantele, de forma a nunca mais se reconstituir. A ingenuidade dos Gryffindors – sua voz ecoando do passado no meu torturado presente.

Dispo-me e entro na banheira. Meu corpo é encoberto pela água quente que levemente me entorpece. Gosto dessa sensação; da ilusão de que meu corpo está ficando insensível; de que não vou mais sentir dor, nem angústia e nem a solidão com a qual me deixou... "Volta pra mim...".

A água já está fria e a leve sensação de entorpecimento já passou. Mas, assim como na cama, me faltam forças para vencer a inércia. A tristeza me toma por completo quando lembro que um dia foram seus braços que me prenderam ali. O seu beijo que me inebriava e fazia do resto do mundo algo distante e sem importância. O toque, o abraço, que faziam minha pele formigar. As marcas deixadas por sobre a pele pálida de nossos corpos... Hoje minha pele se mantém imaculada, não há marcas do meu amante; restam somente as marcas invisíveis da solidão e do abandono.

Não consigo ter certeza em qual momento abandonei meus devaneios e saí do banheiro, mas agora estou de pé em frente ao armário aberto; no qual um dia suas roupas estiveram. Merlin...

_Nunca vou entender aquele dia. Eu sabia que algo estranho pairava no ar, mas era tão recente que nem me preocupei. Não pensara em nenhum momento que aquela pontada que havia me perseguido o dia inteiro era na verdade um aviso eufemista do desastre que iria se abater sobre mim. Levei alguns momentos para entender. Você em pé, aonde me encontro nesse momento, segurando algumas roupas; o armário metade vazio; o malão no chão já quase cheio e arrumado. Seu olhar decidido, mas ao mesmo tempo perdido. _

_"Draco... Você vai...", nem conseguia completar a frase. Doía demais vislumbrar a possibilidade de você me deixar._

_"Harry", largou as roupas que restavam em seus braços dentro do malão. Se aproximou de mim e continuou, "Eu sinto muito, mas não posso continuar com essa relação."_

_Não sabia o que dizer. Minha voz me faltou por completo e um soluço travou na minha garganta. Você estava me deixando e eu nem conseguia dizer uma palavra para fazê-lo ficar. _

_"Eu te adoro Harry, mas...", eu nunca soube o resto dessa sentença. Você nunca a completou. Simplesmente me beijou e com um aceno da varinha fez o malão se mover até você e desaparatou da minha vida._

_Andei até o armário completamente desnorteado. O golpe havia sido forte demais para que eu conseguisse processá-lo. Estava completamente anestesiado quando vi uma única peça de roupa que ficou para trás. O cachecol..._

O mesmo cachecol que se encontra nas minhas mãos hoje. A única peça nesse apartamento inteiro que ainda conserva o seu cheiro. Um odor doce e único que está para sempre marcado na minha memória. Nem sei se esse pedaço de tecido realmente possui o seu cheiro ainda ou se é minha mente que me prega peças. Não importa, é ele que reforça a minha tristeza nesse instante, me obrigando a encarar que não posso mais sentir esse cheiro sendo exalado pela sua pele; o perfume que por causa do calor que emanava dos nossos corpos quando juntos se tornava mais forte e intenso; que acabava acentuando a embriaguez e quase insanidade que me possuíam quando nos amávamos. "Ohh Draco, você me faz tanta falta."

Penduro o cachecol dentro do armário e com certa dificuldade eu consigo largá-lo. Vasculho as roupas sem dar muita atenção à coerência das peças que seleciono. Era você quem sempre o fazia. Dizendo...

_"Seus cabelos podem não ter solução Harry, mas isso não é desculpa para que se vista de qualquer jeito."_

_"Draco, isso é bobagem...", te provoquei._

_"Potter", cuspindo meu nome e me fulminando com o olhar. "Você não é um Malfoy, mas está namorando um. Então aja de acordo."_

_Limpei o sorriso do rosto, estreitei o olhar, peguei sua capa que estava sobre a cama e joguei-a por cima dos ombros; andei até você da maneira mais aristocrática que pude. Tentei deixar minha voz o mais fria possível e disse: "Slytherin o suficiente para você?"._

_"Pfhhh", você bufou e com um meio sorriso me empurrou em cima da cama. "Você não tem salvação Potter."_

_Ri e lhe puxei em um beijo que logo evoluiu para algo que dispensa o uso de roupas._

Minha mão passeia em saudade por cima do lençol da cama. Tentando inutilmente sentir o calor que nossos corpos teriam deixado impresso. Respiro fundo, não para me acalmar, mas para conseguir sentir (nem que somente por lembrança) o cheiro do suor deixado como prova dos acontecimentos. No entanto, não resta mais nada. "Como posso viver sem você?"

Saio do quarto, caminhando sem muita vontade em direção a sala. Meus olhos passeiam sem foco pelos móveis. Tudo me faz recordar cenas de nosso passado e sinto o frio do presente que é meu... sozinho. Seu rosto me chama a atenção. Sua face impressa no papel, em uma fotografia. Nossos rostos estão lado a lado, tocando. Os sorrisos são espontâneos, felizes. Quanto tempo demorou para que eu pudesse ver aquele riso, ouvi-lo. O som da felicidade, de um prazer real emanando da sua boca. E os seus olhos... tão diferentes então... O sorriso se alastra por toda sua face e se expressa de forma mais clara nos seus olhos. O cinza vira prata e eles brilham me hipnotizando e retendo-me naquele momento... Minha visão turva com as lágrimas, e eu deposito a foto na estante antes de secá-las. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Com passos largos eu me movo até a porta para fugir de você.

Desço as escadas e chego à porta de saída do prédio. A coragem me falta para transpor o degrau que dá para rua. Mas a voz da Hermione soa na minha mente me dizendo que eu não posso ficar nesse apartamento o dia inteiro; que eu tenho uma vida pela frente; que eu devo sair, passear, fazer alguma coisa e não ficar simplesmente definhando aqui; e isso me dá fôlego para dar mais um passo.

Vago pela rua por alguns instantes e me arrependo por tê-lo feito. O céu plúmbeo que cobre a cidade pela manhã me lembra os seus olhos... Continuo andando tentando ignorar as lembranças... Impossível, em especial agora que vejo o parque... A cerca do parque...

_Voltávamos de um almoço na casa de Ron e Hermione. Foi um esforço enorme para você aturar meus amigos por uma refeição inteira. A raiva contida transbordava nos seus olhos alterando-lhes a cor. O cinza era mais escuro, mais sombrio; acentuado pelo céu chuvoso que se formava naquela tarde. Não sei bem ao certo porque voltamos a pé, mas sei que a chuva nos pegou no meio do caminho. Pensei em correr, mas você estacou. Fechou seus olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. A chuva caía sobre o seu rosto e escorria pelos fios platinados, que agora assumiam uma tonalidade mais próxima do loiro claro. Parecia uma purificação, como se aquela água pluvial pudesse levar todos os sentimentos que te incomodavam até então. Sua cabeça baixou e suas pálpebras se abriram. Seu olhar recaía diretamente sobre mim. Aquele olhar cinza escuro, mas que agora trazia um brilho diferente do de antes. Uma pequena faísca azul somada a um meio sorriso enigmático que se formava. Meu corpo tremia sem reação quando você começou a se mover na minha direção. Num deslocamento flutuante e sutil, como se você fosse algo sobrenatural, etéreo, você me arrebatou em um beijo profundo e forte. As mãos em volta da minha cintura me puxaram com força como se quisessem que ocupássemos o mesmo lugar. Pousei minhas mãos no seu rosto, sentindo as gotas de chuva que aos poucos o lavavam. Juntos o nosso calor vencia o frio da chuva. _

_Sem ar, nos afastamos para recuperar o fôlego. Olhei para você, estudando um olho de cada vez enquanto minha respiração se normalizava. Aquele meio sorriso se tornara completo quando você me empurrou contra a grade do parque pelo qual passávamos. Sem reação, fiquei observando enquanto você lançava alguns feitiços com sua varinha e me tomava a boca em outro beijo. Sua mão que estava no meu peito escorregava pela minha barriga e em um movimento brusco arrancou minha camisa de dentro da calça. Suas mãos entraram por debaixo da camisa acariciando meu abdômen, subindo ao peito e passando pelos ombros. O beijo se intensificava e suas unhas desceram cortando a pele das minhas costas. Foi impossível conter o gemido de dor e prazer que escapava por entre nossos lábios. Senti os seus dedos desabotoando a minha calça e passando por cima do fino tecido da roupa de baixo dando a volta no meu quadril. Minhas mãos até então paradas, correram pelos botões da sua camisa abrindo caminho para que eu pudesse sentir o seu torso sob meus dedos. De repente, tudo parou. Abri os olhos e vi os seus que estavam cheios de malícia e possessividade. Suas mãos seguravam a gola do meu sobretudo e da minha camisa. Com força e agilidade você os puxou de forma a deixar meus ombros e parte das minhas costas expostos a chuva; sem contar a completa imobilidade imposta aos meus braços. Nunca te desejei tanto. _

_Seus lábios passavam perto dos meus, mas sem tocá-los, só provocando-os. Suas mãos continuavam a segurar firmemente minhas roupas me mantendo preso e impotente perante a tortura que você me impunha. Seu hálito brincava no meu pescoço, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Não consegui mais me conter e tentei me movimentar. Senti o impacto da grade nas minhas costas, você reafirmava o seu poder sobre mim naquele momento. Abri os olhos só pra ver o cinza me fulminando e o pulso firme me mostrando que eu era seu, que aquele momento era seu, que minha vontade não tinha peso. Lutei contra isso, não por que queria, mas porque sabia que era o que você desejava; vencer-me; subjugar-me; ter-me por completo. _

_Com um suspiro eu me entreguei ao inevitável. Você me beijou, mas antes de se desvencilhar, prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os seus e transformou o beijo em uma mordida. Sempre flertando com o limiar do prazer e da dor. Suas mãos terminaram de abrir minha calça e empurraram-na juntamente com minha roupa de baixo. A água que as encharcava não permitiu que elas deslizassem pelas minhas pernas, mas não importava, pois você teve a certeza de expor o que te interessava. Sua mão deslizou pela minha ereção e seus dentes envolveram o meu pescoço. Meus gemidos pareciam te excitar cada vez mais. E logo senti meu rosto ser prensado na grade do parque. Mais um feitiço e eu te senti adentrando meu corpo. Mordi meu lábio. _

_"Draco", quase inaudível, nada mais que um suspiro._

_Seu corpo se projetava contra o meu e as grades me pressionavam, mas não machucavam. Você estava dentro de mim, nada mais me importava. Seus dentes me marcavam a pele do pescoço e dos ombros. Não era mais possível distinguir entre dor e prazer, tudo me excitava e me levava a beira da insanidade. Percebi o seu ritmo acelerar e você me penetrava cada vez mais fundo, até que em um movimento forte e profundo senti você, em um grito de fúria e prazer, se derramar dentro de mim. Isso foi o suficiente para me empurrar ao ápice e descarreguei meu orgasmo por entre as grades do parque. Nossa respiração ofegante, os corpos moles sem o menor poder de movimento exceto o subir e descer do tórax. _

_Você se afastou saindo de dentro de mim. Eu me virei e vi o semblante da exaustão e do orgasmo clarear o cinza dos teus olhos. O olhar prateado, o sorriso que transparecia em seus olhos sem ter necessidade de se mostrar nos lábios. Você me tomou nos braços e me afagou como se eu fosse sua mais preciosa posse; e também a mais frágil tamanha a leveza com que você me envolveu. Seu... Todo seu, era o que eu era; era o que eu sentia; era o que eu queria... Ser seu._

Minhas juntas estão brancas, pela força com que aperto as barras da grade que testemunhou a nossa afeição. Meus olhos fechados, apertados, lutando para evitarem as lágrimas de escorrerem. A sensação de alguém apertando, sem o menor remorso, o meu coração. Os soluços me sobem a garganta, mas não emito som algum; só tremo e apoio as costas na grade. Baixo a cabeça somente para erguê-la rapidamente de encontro à barra. A dor é difusa. Repito o movimento até conseguir tirar minha atenção da angústia que me afoga o peito.

Alguém me pergunta se estou bem. Uma resposta ríspida e estúpida vem a minha mente, mas prefiro não dizer nada. Parece que parte de você ainda se expressa em mim. Respiro fundo e ignorando quem quer que tenha sido prossigo minha caminhada.

Em meio a devaneios e dolorosas lembranças, me deixo levar sem muito me importar para onde estou indo. Só noto onde estou quando meu caminho é impedido por uma parede de tijolos que me arremete a um passado mais distante. A seqüência aciona o portal que se abre e revela a rua que tanto me impressionou nos meus onze anos. Por um instante esqueço o meu tormento. Vagando e olhando as lojas, memórias mais felizes me vêm à mente... Gringotts... Flourish and Blotts... Olivanders... Hedwiges... Bom, nem tão felizes assim.

Continuo a me deslocar pela multidão sem prestar atenção aos transeuntes que passam por mim. No entanto, sem mais nem menos, sinto um par de olhos pousar em mim. Viro o rosto e vejo seu olhar surpreso e o sorriso se formar no rosto.

"Draco", seu nome escapa dos meus lábios sem que eu perceba. Retribuindo a expressão de surpresa, procuro agir o mais natural possível quando você se dirige a mim. Um abraço e um susurro:

"Bom te ver Harry."

Não consigo responder então simplesmente sorrio e balanço a cabeça. Não esperava e nem queria te encontrar. Não tenho preparo nenhum pra essa coincidência. Você acena e some na multidão. E eu fico aqui parado enquanto o mundo se move a meu redor. Sentindo ainda o seu toque em volta do meu pescoço e na lateral do meu rosto. Não podia ter lhe visto. Não hoje. Não agora. Não, não, não... Por instinto desaparato.

Aparato no único lugar onde me sinto confortável o suficiente para expressar abertamente minha lamúria. Em frente aos túmulos de meus pais me deixo cair de joelhos e permito que as lágrimas escorram pelo meu rosto enquanto meus lamentos se tornam cada vez mais audíveis. Minha mão passeia pelo meu pescoço como se ainda pudesse tocar o seu braço ou senti-lo me tocando. Grito seu nome que logo se afoga em um pranto, o qual tento consolar me recostando na lápide fria que tem gravado o nome de minha mãe. Acabo por envolver a lápide com os meus braços, como se de alguma forma a pedra pudesse substituir o embalo materno; gerando calor e conforto para mim. Mas a pedra continua fria e rígida ao meu toque e até me rouba o pouco calor que me resta no corpo e no coração. Sinto frio e sinto o vento tentando, em vão, secar as lágrimas que descem copiosamente pela minha face. E em algum momento meus próprios lamentos me embalam e me conduzem à inconsciência.

_Estamos sentados a beira do lago em Hogwarts, não muito tempo depois de a guerra ter terminado. Estou com as costas encostadas no seu peito. Seu queixo pesa sobre o meu ombro e sinto o movimento quando você me chama:_

"_Harry?!"_

_Inclino um pouco a cabeça, para poder lhe ver, "humm?"_

"_Sei que vai parecer bobo, mas", seus olhos estão perdidos na superfície do lago, "eu queria te fazer uma pergunta"._

"_Você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa Draco"._

"_Harry, o que você sente por mim?", seu queixo não se apoiava mais no meu ombro e seus olhos agora estavam fixos em mim. _

"_Não sei Draco. Ainda não consegui definir esse sentimento.", disse com certo receio. "É algo muito forte, mas não tenho certeza se posso chamá-lo de amor."_

"_Hum-hum", e seus olhos se voltaram pro lago._

"_Draco?", ergo-me e lhe encaro. "O que foi?"_

_O olhar lentamente se elevando na direção do meu - "Eu estou indo embora, Harry"._

_Vejo seus olhos se tornarem negros, as cores da paisagem que nos cerca se misturam e tudo fica negro. Você se esvai junto com o cenário. Eu fico, sozinho, frio, abandonado... vazio... vazio... _

Abro os olhos num susto. Por um instante fico aflito ao ver tudo escuro, mas em alguns segundos as silhuetas começam a aparecerem. Meu pescoço está rígido e dolorido por conta da posição na qual adormeci. Eu me levanto. Minha mão massageia a nuca, enquanto noto que foi tudo um sonho. Ou talvez não, afinal você foi mesmo embora. Fico de pé em frente aos túmulos de meus pais. Não é a primeira vez que estou aqui e nem a primeira que sonho com minha perda. O que posso fazer se deixei que você se tornar-se tudo pra mim. E agora:

"Sem você, eu sou nada".

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de qualquer coisa, quero agradecer a Tsuki por ter me introduzido ao mundo dos fanfics; e também por ter sido minha pitaqueira mega-enrolada, mas super paciente e que tornou a postagem dessa ficlet possível. Você sabe que eu te adoro. Beijos muitos.

Quero agradecer também a DarkAngelSly pois suas fics me deram inspiração para escrever essa estória. Beijo linda e muito obrigado pela atenção ao responder as minha reviews.

E já agradeço aqueles que se derem ao trabalho de ler até aqui. Valeu mesmo.

E se puderem, clica aí no botãozinho aí embaixo e

REVIEW.


End file.
